Pop Pixie: Episode List
1- "L'invasione verde" ("The green invasion" / "Green Attack") Airdate: January 10, 2011 In Pixieville, the pixies are having a party to celebrate the Tree of Life. Ninfea explains that an energy flows inside the tree and a spark of that power shines in each of its MagicPops, the pixies earn their MagicPop by discovering their talent and using it for good. Caramel, Martino and Amore were the last Pixies to earn a MagicPop. Pam announces she will be next one, but just as she was cutting a tree leaves to show her talent the leaves fall rolling everywhere. Martino saves Piff that was sleeping in a flower, but with this the leaves collapse on Chatta and Fixit, leaving him furious that Pam ruined that party. Amore calms him down with her magic. Ninfea talks with Pam about how there is no need for her to hurry to get her MagicPop. She explains that Amore became a PopPixie by shorting out love problems with her love potions, Caramel got her MagicPop thanks to her cakes along with making people happy and her brother Martino makes drinks and is fun with those around him. Ninfea presents others kinds of different talents and PopPixies like the Soapy-Bubble Pixie, who can make lots of bubbles with just filling his mouth with air, the Tyroler Ballet Pixie, the Fireworks Pixie and the Dandruff Pixie that when collecting the dandruffs that falls of her head she can compact them and turn them magically in a glassed snowglobe. Pam gets sad thinking she have no talent and makes nearby pixies and gnomes cry as well, but just when she was being consoled by her friends the elves send a magic attack with carnivorous plants on Pixieville. The PopPixies power were not working, Lockette alongside Amore, Chatta and Pam, discover that the plants where comming from the Tree of Life roots. Pam quickly cut off all the evil roots freeing the Tree of Life and Pixieville from it, gaining her MagicPop and the title of PopPixie of Hand Speed. Chatta suggest she could be queen of gardeners but Pam refuses saying she have something else on plan and opens her own Beauty Salon. 2- "Un pesce fuor d'acqua" ("A fish out of water" / "A Pixie Fish") Airdate: January 11, 2011 Ranger Robinson invites Amore to go for a romantic swim in Lake Rainbow. Enthusiastic, she accepts without revealing that she cannot swim! 3- "Cherie, una Pixie tempestosa" ("Cherie, a stormy Pixie" / "Crazy Weather") Airdate: January 12, 2011 A new Pixie arrives in Pixieville. Cherie, however, is not an ordinary Pixie: she is rich, spoiled, and most of all, moody. 4- "Il segreto di Lockette" ("The secret of Lockette" / "Lockette's Secret") Airdate: January 13, 2011 Lockette's parents come to Pixieville but there's only one problem: they think Lockette is the owner of the Molly Moo. Therefore, Martino sends Caramel away and Lockette tries to bake a cake for her parents. She didn't succeed, so she uses Caramel's Magic Pop. Through all the stress, she accidentally gives the "Hercules Pie" to Rex, Floxy and Lenny. The Elves became super strong and lost their sanity. They beat up Martino, demolished the Molly Moo and tried to crush Lockette and her parents with a table. At that moment, Caramel enters the Molly Moo and defeats the Elves. After they were saved, Lockette told her parents that she was just a employee at the Pixie Plaza and hasn't earned her MagicPop yet. They told their daughter that they were proud that she told them the truth. 5- "Le Pixiemonete volanti" ("The flying PixieCoins" / "Flying Money") Airdate: January 14, 2011 Trying to become a journalist at the Pixieville Chronicle, Chatta finds a scoop: Pixies are being hypnotized to bring their valuables to thieves. 6- "L'albero dei gelati di Caramel" ("The ice-cream tree of Caramel" / "Caramel's Ice Cream Tree") Airdate: January 17, 2011 Pixieville is storming the Molly Moo to cool down with ice cream. Caramel uses her magic to create an ice cream tree that satisfies all the requests. 7- "L'incantesimo dello specchio" ("The magic mirror" / "The Mirror Spell") Airdate: January 18, 2011 The female Elf, Maxine, manages to persuade Morpho to exchange her own appearance for Lockette's, so that she will be able to rob the Pixie Plaza. 8- "L'intervista del secolo" ("The interview of the century" / "The Big Interview") Airdate: January 19, 2011 Excited about interviewing her music idol, Quentin Quake, Chatta tries to seduce the handsome pop star by buying a magic perfume from the Love Shop. 9- "Un robot per Chatta" ("A robot for Chatta" / "A Robot for Chatta") Airdate: January 20, 2011 Fixit builds Chatta a Pixiebot, a robot that will do physically anything but Pixieville runs amok when the Elves take control of the Pixiebots. Fixit agrees to a deal that sells his Pixiebots in one store but learns his Magicpop allows him to duplicate them in seconds. 10- "Il mistero della MagicPop perduta" ("The mystery of the lost MagicPop" / "The Mystery of Lost MagicPop") Airdate: January 21, 2011 Chatta and Amore have won a stay at the Pixie Plaza. Their demands and the disappearance of a famous explorer's bag strains Lockette to the limit. 11- "Camp Pixie" ("Camp Pixie" / "Let's Go Camp Pixie") Airdate: January 24, 2011 Amore persuades Lockette to take part in a survival course at Camp Pixie in order to be near Ranger Robinson, who’s organizing the course. 12- "Salviamo le scimmie svitate" ("Save the unscrewed monkeys" / "Save The Bumble Monkey's") Airdate: January 25, 2011 When Chatta heard that the famous pop star Justin Nimble was coming to Pixieville to organize a charity concert for the Bumble Monkeys, she wants to impress him. But Fixit said she knows nothing about the Bumble Monkeys, so she and her friends go on a safari trip to learn about them. At the end, their guide told them that Justin loves to adopt the monkeys. So Chatta decided to also adopt one. But their was only one slight problem: she was allergic to the little Monkey. With the help of Fixit's technology, Chatta's allergic reaction was camouflaged. At the concert, Justin saw Chatta with the Monkey and asked her to come on stage. But an Elf let her stumble and her camouflage was gone. On stage, Justin saw Chatta was allergic and told her that he was also allergic. The episode ends when Justin sings the song "Bumble Monkey" and Chatta says this was the greatest day of her life. 13- "Il mio miglior amico" ("My Best Friend" / "My Best Friend") Airdate: January 26, 2011 Plasto, Martino's best friend, tries to find a job, but the Elves trick him into becoming an accomplice in a bank robbery! 14- "La pozione speciale di Amore" ("The special potion of Amore" / "Amore's Love Potion") Airdate: January 27, 2011 Otis accidentally creates a potion that causes all of Pixieville to fall in love with the Elves - who are quick to take advantage of the situation. 15- "Il ladro di giocattoli" ("The Thief of toys" / "Super Toy") Airdate: January 28, 2011 At the Toy Shop, Augustus wants to sell something to a mother whose child demolish all his toys. So Fixit thought about his newest invention: a indestructible toy. But Fixit was afraid the toy really lives, so he refused to let Augustus sell him. At his home, Fixit decided to destroy his creation. But the Super Toy tried to run away, so Fixit blow him up with dynamite. But only his "skin" was burned off and his endoskeleton was shown. The Super Toy tried to beat Fixit, but with the help of his MagicPops, Fixit destroyed the electronic brain of the robot. But in the deactivated eyes of the Super Toy, a faint light of vengeance to his creator still shines. 16- "I PopPixie tecnomagici" ("The PopPixie techno magic" / "Techno MagicPop") Airdate: January 31, 2011 During the annual Technomagic contest between Fixit and Digit, a powerful virus corrupts the city's Technomagic stations, causing widespread chaos. 17- "Un Elfo a scuola" ("An Elf in school" / "An Elf In School") Airdate: February 1, 2011 At the beginning of the episode, Tune was visited by a couple Elves. They told her about their son (Damien) who bullies his friends and destroys all the devices in their house. When they ask for help from Tune, she asks them why won't they send Damien to a school (but they don't know what a school is). After that, Damien's Father calls for Damien and introduces him to Tune. But when Tune is watching Damien, his parents ran away to go to a Elves-only party: they used Tune as a free babysitter. After this, Tune introduces the little Elf to the other pupils and told about the "Talent day" to use there talent wisely and earn their MagicPops. Damien saw this as the ideal change to ruin the changes for the little Pixies to earn their PopPixie Powers. After he succeeds in the sabotage three of the pupils, a shy Pixie named Camilla decided to use her talent to scare Damien away by letting him believe that she is a ghost. Camilla earns her MagicPop by doing this and became the Pop Pixie of illusion. 18- "Gnomi impazziti"- ("Crazy Gnomes" / "Gnomes Gone Mad") Airdate: February 2, 2011 The Gnomes have gone mad and are treating the Pixies poorly. Upon request of the Pixieville Chronicle's editor, Chatta carries out an investigation. Chatta earns her Magic Pop. 19- "Un bisticcio tra Elfi" ("A quarrel between Elves" / "Lenny & Yucca At War") Airdate: February 3, 2011 At the beginning of the episode, Yucca was angry at Lenny because she thought that Lenny was no longer the Elf who she fell in love with. They both took the break-up on a different way: Yucca created a total chaos in the Molly Moo and in the clothing shop of Plisse, but the "extreme shopping" didn't help her to forget Lenny. Meanwhile, Lenny was helped by Amore, Chatta and Otis to get Yucca back. At the end of the episode, it turned out that breaking-up Yucca and Lenny was a plan from Rex and Maxine. The plan was to tell her at the Tree of Life that Lenny has left Pixieville, when she heard that she began to cry and her tears would destroy the tree and the MagicPops. But Livy warned Amore and she stopped Rex and Maxine. When Lenny also arrived, he tried to get Yucca back in the classic Elves-way (by throwing mud in her face and shouting at her). Yucca became immediately back in love with him. The episode ends, when Yucca kissed Lenny at the fountain. 20- "Un'epidemia a Pixieville" ("An epidemic in Pixieville" / "The Silent Curse") Airdate: February 4, 2011 All of Pixieville is getting ready for the Yearly Yodel Festival! Tune has a terrific chance to win the trophy, but she catches a bad cough. Tune earns her MagicPop. 21- "Gli eroi dello scuolabus" ("The heroes of the school bus" / "The Schoolbus Heroes") Airdate: February 7, 2011 Piff infects the entire school bus with her yawns, and soon the bus driver gets lost in Pixieville's forest. Luckily, the Pixies are very resourceful. 22- "Sono anch'io una PopPixie!" ("I am also a PopPixie!" / "I'm A PopPixie Too!") Airdate: February 8, 2011 A gang rages through Pixieville and steals the MagicPops. To compensate, the Gnomes buy new MagicPops at a high price from a mysterious dealer. 23- "Sei licenziato!" ("You're fired!" / "You're Fired!") Airdate: February 9, 2011 When Guzman gets fired, he starts searching for a new job. But fate does not smile on him - until the monkey finds a brush and some magic paints. 24- "Capelli selvaggi" ("Wild hair" / "Bad Hair Day") Airdate: February 10, 2011 An evil mushroom cloud messes up the citizens' hair, and Pam's beauty center is forced to close down. Meanwhile, a new beauty shop opens in town. 25- "Il talento di Martino" ("The talent of Martino" / "Martino's Special Talent") Airdate: February 11, 2011 When Caramel get amnesia and the Molly Moo is left in the hands of her clumsy assistant, the Pixie friends try to help Caramel regain her memory. 26- "L'attacco dei ragni giganti" ("Attack of the Giant Spiders" / "Giant Spiders Invasion") Airdate: February 14, 2011 The barrier is weak because the Elves are not cleaning their neighborhood. When the Pixies try to spruce up, the Elves send two spiders to fight back. 27- "La corsa all'oro degli Gnomi" ("The gold rush of the Gnomes" / "The Gnomes' Golden Rush") Airdate: February 15, 2011 The Gnomes' traditional gold rush is about to start in Pixieville. However, all the Gnomes have mysteriously disappeared from the city. 28- "Il party perfetto" ("The perfect party" / "The Perfect Party") Airdate: February 16, 2011 When Livy delivered a letter to Cherie, Lulù immediately recognized the seal of Prince Arsenio. Cheri]] opened the letter and a holographic version of the Prince told to her that he came to Pixieville. Cherie thought that he came to beg for forgiveness, but then he told her that he was going to marry. Cherie made-up a plan to make him jealous, so she "hired" Martino as her fiancé. At the party, Arsenio arrived and introduced his future bride: Miss Gypsy Gipps. But Cherie's plan failed, because Arsenio was not jealous at Martino: Martino and Arsenio became best friends. When Cherie walked into the hall of the Pixie Plaza, she saw Gypsy Gipps and three butlers talking to each other. Then she saw that "Gypsy Gipps" was really Maxine and the butlers were Rex, Floxy and Narcissa. With the help of Chatta's Pop Pixie Powers, Cherie heard that the four Elves put a bomb into the cake and want to steal the golden scepter of Arsenio. Cherie and Martino tried to unmask the Elves, but they failed and get expelled from the party. After that, Amore gives them a magic potion that when someone drinks it he or she is forced to tell the truth. They succeeded to get the potion into Maxine's mouth, she told to Arsenio that she was an Elf and she and her friends wanted to steal his scepter. Arsenio became very disappointed, but then the bomb exploded and the podium was set on fire. In the chaos, Rex steals his scepter and runs away together his friends. But Cherie, Caramel and Martino succeeded in stopping them and Arsenio gets his scepter back. After that Arsenio says goodbye to Cherie, because he lost his trust in love. He said he'll come back to Pixieville when he finds his trust. 29- "Un cucciolo divertente" ("A funny puppy" / "A Funny Pet") Airdate: February 17, 2011 Lockette's cousin Giga, who is able to grow bigger and smaller, finds a long-tongued chameleon in the forest that has the same talent! 30- "Il gran premio di Pixieville" ("The grand prize of Pixieville" / "The Pixieville Grand Prix") Airdate: February 18, 2011 Lockette decides to participate in the Pixieville Grand Prix and, thanks to her Pixie friends, the Pixie Plaza's van is turned into a race car. 31- "Un talent show esplosivo" ("An explosive talent show" / "A Stormy Talent Show") Airdate: February 21, 2011 Cherie wants to compete in the Pixieville talent show, so her friends - who think Cherie has no chance of winning - sign up to lose voluntarily. 32- "Lo spettacolo scoppiettante di Jolly" ("The crackling show of Jolly" / "Jolly's Crackling Exhibition") Airdate: February 22, 2011 Jolly, who organizes parties, brings the singing Pudgypigeons to Pixieville for a show. Yet the ravenous birds turn the city upside down! 33- "Amore e i draghi litigiosi" ("Amore and the quarrelsome dragons" / "Amore and the Quarreling Dragons") Airdate: February 23, 2011 Amore, Otis and Wiki journey to recover the famous Lost Ladle of the Cave Gnomes, but two dragons are also searching for the artifact. 34- "Un ammiratore per Chatta" ("An admirer for Chatta" / "Chatta's Biggest Fan") Airdate: February 24, 2011 Chatta has a new admirer: Zepto, a very persistent elf! Chatta cannot stand him or his presence, so she asks her friends to help get rid of him. 35- "L'ultimo Gnomo" ("The Last Gnome" / "The Last Gnome") Airdate: February 25, 2011 A talisman that can turn all the Gnomes into stone falls down from the sky. The object winds up with the Elves, who petrify the Gnomes to rob them. 36- "L'assalto sotterraneo degli Elfi" (The underground assault of Elves" / "The Elves' Underground Assault") Airdate: February 28, 2011 Rex and his gang of Elves plot to use the ravenous molesaurs to reach a bank vault. But the scheme causes many sinkholes throughout Pixieville! 37- "MagicPop in pericolo" ("MagicPop in danger" / "MagicPops In Danger") Airdate: March 1, 2011 Sinia, a female Elf, can appear as a very beautiful Pixie thanks to the MagicPops' dust, and is constantly stealing MagicPops to reiterate the spell. 38- "Una giornata elettrizzante" ("An electrifying day" / "An Electrifying Day") Airdate: March 2, 2011 The Elves make Pixieville's power station go crazy, sending the fun park haywire. Glim, who has a strong electrical charge, tries to fix the problem. 39- "Tre desideri straordinari" ("Three extraordinary wishes" / "Three Amazing Wishes") Airdate: March 3, 2011 The Elves have taken the Wish Mirror! When their wishes wreak havoc on Pixieville, will the Pixies be able to break the mirror's spells? 40- "I Pixie lillipuziani" ("The Lilluputian Pixies" / "The Lilluputian Pixies") Airdate: March 4, 2011 The Elves cast a spell that miniaturizes the Pixies, the Gnomes and the Animals. The Pixies, because of their new size, cannot use their MagicPops. 41- "Il rivale chiacchierone di Chatta" ("The chatterbox rival of Chatta" / "The Rival of Chattabox Chat") Airdate: March 7, 2011 Chatta awakens a creature that speaks non-stop - and if it does not get an answer to its rambling questions, it destroys whatever is in its path! 42- "Più in fretta, Pam!" ("Faster, Pam!" / "Faster, Pam") Airdate: March 8, 2011 Scorned by Pam, Lockette and Chatta because of her slowness, Nappa, the queen of snails, casts a curse on the three Pixies. 43- "La coccinella della sfortuna" ("The bad luck of the ladybug" / "The Bad Luck Lady Bug") Airdate: March 9, 2011 Caramel has to bake a sugar pumpkin cake. Instead of going to Camilla's garden center, Martino picks a pumpkin in the woods, grown on cursed land. 44- "Un brutto raffreddore per Fixit e Martino!" ("A bad cold for Fixit and Martino!" / "Fixit and Martino's Bad Cold!") Airdate: March 10, 2011 The Pixies are having a picnic at the lake. Martino and Fixit challenge each other to a diving contest, but the water is chilly and they catch a cold! 45- "Le tortine zuccherose di Caramel" ("The sugary cupcakes of Caramel" / "Caramel's Sugar Cupcakes") Airdate: March 11, 2011 Pixieville's dentist cast a spell on Caramel's new recipe, transforming Caramel, Cherie, Chatta, Lockette and Amore into sugar-hungry monsters. 46- "Vita da Cherie" ("Life by Cherie" / "Living Like Cherie") Airdate: March 14, 2011 Rich and spoiled Cherie is forced to work at the Pixie Plaza's reception desk - while Lockette lives in the lap of luxury, with Lulù at her service. 47- "La sfida tra Caramel e Martino" ("The challenge between Caramel and Martino" / "A Competition between Caramel & Martino") Airdate: March 15, 2011 The twins Caramel and Martino argue to the point of going their separate ways, each trying to duplicate the success of the Molly Moo on their own. 48- "Sirene, le migliori amiche dei PopPixie" ("Mermaids, the best friends of PopPixie" / "Mermaids, Pop Pixies' Best Friends!") Airdate: March 16, 2011 During a lake trip, the Pixies are sucked into a vortex and taken to an underwater world, where the Mermaids are threatened by a fierce creature. 49- "Un tesoro ai piedi dell'arcobaleno" ("A treasure at the foot of the rainbow" / "A Treasure Under The Rainbow") Airdate: March 17, 2011 A rainbow appears in Pixieville, sending energy to the Tree of Life. But the Pixies have to stop the Gnomes and the Elves from finding its treasure. The Pixies, Elves, and Gnomes race towards the end of the rainbow to find the treasure. 50- "La pozione delle Sirene" ("The potion of the Mermaids" / "The Mermaids' Potion") Airdate: March 18, 2011 The Elves steal Chatta's shell-phone and ambush mermaid Li-Ban so they can create a potion that will turn all Pixieville citizens into sea creatures. 51- "La minaccia di Rex a Pixieville!" ("The threat of Rex to Pixieville!" / "Rex's Threat on Pixieville") Airdate: March 21, 2011 A molesaur puppy has gnawed the Tree of Life's roots, causing the city's barrier to disappear. A gang of Elves takes advantage of the terrible event. 52- "Salviamo l'Albero della Vita!" ("Save the Tree of Life!" / "Saving the Tree of Life") Airdate: March 22, 2011 After conquering Pixieville thanks to the Command Stick and the creatures controlled by its power, Rex's gang threatens to destroy the Tree of Life. Category:Pop Pixie Page